Drabble: The Perfect Gift
by MelMat
Summary: Valentine's Day morning at home with the Ms.


A/N: For ShinigamiMailJeevas, my MattyMatt on Valentine's Day.

Warning: Slight fluffiness and Mello amusement, due to the fact Matty requested funny, instead of sexual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

* * *

Mello had crawled out of bed early this morning and now, at a half past eight found himself seated in his favorite chair-waiting. His anticipation building to an already dangerous level. He had ordered Matt's gift months ago and finally yesterday received a call stating a text will be sent when delivery is complete.

"Come on, hurry the fuck up." Mello growled as he glanced at the time. Not wanting Matt to wake up before it arrived. Minutes later and a sigh of relief, he felt his phone vibrate.

**_Package delivered_**

Opening the front door, Mello soon noticed the magnitude of size that his gift to Matt truly was. And with both arms, captured it, moving into the apartment slowly. In a way it reminded him of their Christmas tree debacle back in December. Except at that moment Matt was there to help him. Soon Mello had the massive gift in the comfy confines of the living room and shut the door quietly. He smacked his hands together, rubbing them deviantly as he approached the newly acquired package.

Mello then eagerly removed the binding that held the dark plastic wrap in place. He stepped back as the cover fluttered to the floor and stood in awe. It was- It was fucking perfect! A five and a half foot fuzzy teddy bear. Not just any though- one fit for the craziest of zombie lovers. He admired all the many-facets of detail from the material that was used to represent missing fur and splotches of blood to the torn, dirty clothes. Mello laughed at the finishing touch- a half eaten human heart, tucked away between the bear's paws.

"Damn, he's gonna love this." He said, glancing toward their room.

Mello smiled, strolling across the room to Matt's desk. He dug through the top drawer and pulled out a small camera. He laughed at the fact he would soon use the other's own gadget against him. Oh, how it paid to be the lover of a tech junkie as he set the tiny device into the specially made eyeball of the bear.

Once done, he then moved the over-sized stuffed animal into their room.

Mello arranged bear next to Matt, face staring hauntingly in his lover's direction. He snickered, quickly covering his mouth before he accidentally woke the other prematurely. He grinned at the covered mound on the left side of the bed and walked out.

Mello paraded into the kitchen in peacock fashion, proud of himself, Now it was time to get the ball rolling as he turned on the pre-made pot of coffee and grabbed the box of imported Belgium chocolate Matt had given to him last night.

Back in the living room, Mello booted up his laptop and sat down on the couch. With a few seconds in adjusting the visual, he saw said mound. Although he did not have long to wait as he noticed the Yu-gi-oh blanket shift and a tuff of red hair poke out from underneath.

From the way the covers moved, Mello knew all to well Matt was stretching and soon he would roll over for a morning cuddle.

And as predicted Matt did just that.

Mello's heart fluttered at the sweet smile on his lover's face right before his eyes cracked open.

"What the fuck ?" Mello heard seconds later from their bedroom, followed by a thud as the visual showed Matt flying off the bed and disappearing.

.Mello barreled over in laughter. That had to be hands down the best Valentine's Day gift ever and before Mello knew it Matt was standing behind him.

"You. Are. Such. A. Prick.?" He whined. "Why do you have to be so mean, especially today of all days?"

Mello's arms rose, seizing Matt and pulling him down into his lap. "Why not, it's just another day."

"Nu-uh" Matt pouted. "It's Valentine's day!"

"-And" Mello said with a confused expression.

Matt stuck his bottom lip out. "You don't love me." He exclaimed, pouting.

"I don't need a day to tell me how much to love y-" Mello began pointing out.

Matt cut him off before he could go into a mini rant. "Torture, you mean?" Matt questioned.

"Love- torture, it's all the same, really." Mello stated before kissing Matt passionately, literally taking his breath away.

When Matt was able to breathe once more, the only thing that he could say was, "uh-huh."

Mello glanced to his left and noticed the bear turned sideways, staring at them. "God, that was so worth it. Baby, you gave me the best Valentine's Day gift. If you could have seen yourself." Mello said, trying to keep a straight face for the sake of not getting punched.

"I think I deserve Apple pancakes for breakfast after that." Matt said, smugly. "Especially after you decided to be a complete asshole. Hell I haven't even had coffee yet- dick."

"Apple pancakes it is, my love." Giving him another long kiss.

Matt then moved over allowing Mello to get up. He smacked his love on the ass and sent him on his way, pulling the bear up onto the couch into the now vacant spot.

Mello stopped as he heard Matt utter softly. He turned and to his disbelief it was not him whom Matt was talking to but his bear. He shook his head, chuckling. "God , I love him- fucking dork." Mello whispered to himself, watching for a few priceless seconds before he proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Matt with his new friend.

_**Ending note:**_ My Matty really does have a Yu-gi-oh blanket that she has to sleep with and most of what Matt says and how he says it, is exactly how she would. Oh, and I would def do something like this to her..the reaction I would get - like Mello said- would be the best ever. *haha


End file.
